


Short

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager - Freeform, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short, attack on titan - Freeform, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, short levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn I really know how it feels when you are short -_- so i know how Levi felt … People always are laughing about it and it really stress me off. But i have friend (like Eren) who loves me as i am… So i really wanted to write about it . about short Levi who will get laughed at and Eren who will protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time being on this site and writing fanfics.so I will have many mistakes,sorry about that and grammatical mistakes english isn't my main language^^

Levi and Eren were walking silently on the street. They were going home together. It was happy day to Eren because they rarely went home together and it was that rare day. He wanted to hold hands but then people would stare at them and anyway Levi would resist him. But he was still happy. He was smiling when he heard old women saying to his grandchild

“look, you have to drink milk and become tall or you will be small like that man. Look at him he looks like a child” she said and pointed at Levi. She even laughed loudly.

Eren got really angry but he didn’t wanted to be rude at this lady and only glared at them. Then he looked at Levi and saw that his lover wasn’t angry but sad. It looked like he wanted to cry and run away. Only now Eren realised that it wasn’t first time when he got laughed at his heigh.

He felt really anxious and grabbed Levi’s hand. He wanted to turn around and say all nasty things that he was thinking now, he wanted to say to that woman that Levi was the greatest person in this world and she should at least apologise to him.

Levi looked at his lover and suddenly shuddered. He understood what Eren was thinking about and suddenly smacked his head. It looked like he wanted to make that thoughts go away. But he didn’t let go Eren’s hand and that made Eren think that Levi was still feeling sad.

” don’t even think about it" said Levi and glared at him

“but… ”

“ no buts! “he didn’t listen to Eren

” she is really rude “Eren didn’t stop

” what you gonna do about it? People are different… And if you will start arguing here everyone will think that you are some delinquent who wants to harm that shitty lady and if someone will say something bad about you then we will end up in police and they will arrest me because I killed that bastard”

Eren blushed a little when he heard that Levi said he would kill anyone for him. But he got more angry because he felt the same way. He wanted to protect his lover even if he was younger than him. He loved how Levi was and he never thought that it would be good if he was taller. He even didn’t think that Levi was short. His lover was idol for him.

“I feel the same way why don’t you get it? ”

“ I do get it but… Just chill"he looked at Eren and smiled lightly

“oh, wait here I will buy some food” said Levi and went in the shop

Eren was standing under the tree looking at door of the shop, we was waiting for his love. It was only two seconds that he left but he thought that it was 2 years. He was feeling uneasy and wanted to go home, but he had to wait for Levi.

He looked away and saw that child with his rude grandma. Man was shouting at her because she accidentally stepped at his handkerchief that fall on the ground. Eren got angry at man, how could he shouted at this old lady. Yes, Eren was angry at her too but he wasn’t so rude to shout at her in the road with this loud voice.He went at their side and glared at man with angry eyes.

“how can you shout at this old lady? That’s really rude and shows what kind of man you really are! You have such expensive suit so it’s really hard to just walk away and buy new one? ”

Eren said and realised that people were looking at them, they were glaring at man with angry eyes. Man flushed and walked away.

“thank you young man… I was so scared… "said that old man and smiled with teary eyes

” you are welcome. Please be careful from now on” Eren smiled back

He already had forgotten that 5 minutes ago he was angry at her. He walked away slowly but then turned at her and smiled again

“please, don’t laugh at people… “he said

” umm… “women looked confused

” I’m talking about the man that you said that he was short and laughed… If i didn’t know him then I would ignore it, but that man is person that I love the most so I can’t be quiet”

“I’m really sorry” she said with all her heart

“now, it’s okay… ” Eren smiled

He went to market’s side and saw Levi.

“ I’m sorry… Did I make you wait? “he asked sadly

” it’s okay” he said and picked up food that he bought

They were already at home when Levi hide his head in Eren’s neck and bite it. Eren shuddered and hugged his lover tight. It really was happy day because Levi rarely does things like this.

“what is it?” asked Eren

“thanks….” mumbled Levi

“what for? “Eren asked with smile

” for telling that shitty lady that you loved me and kinda scolded her…. And for getting angry for me… “he was saying It quietly while blushing

” you don’t have to say thank you because its my duty as your lover to protect you"he said and kissed his head

“shitty brat… You only had to say your welcome ” he’s face was all red

“ your welcome… My lover ” he said it while laughing and hugging Levi

It really was happy day…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
